1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a repair technique of a filter element and a material used thereby, in particular, to a method of repairing a color filter and a pre-repair material used thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in photoelectric and semiconductor technologies, the display panel has been developed rapidly. In order to enable the display panel to display color frames, a color filter is generally disposed therein, so that the light beams passing through a color filter layer in the color filter respectively show corresponding colors, so as to display a color frame.
During the manufacturing process of the color filter, the color filter layer inevitably has some defects, which may degrade the product quality. At this time, it is required to repair the defects and improve the quality of the color filter. Generally, when repairing the color filter, the defects are directly removed by a laser, and then a repair material is formed therein. If a defect is located in a red filter pattern in the color filter layer, a red repair material is used to repair the defect, so as to form a red repair layer in the defect that exposes the substrate.
However, as the repair layer and the substrate have two different material properties, the interface therebetween is likely to have uneven repair and poor attachment. If the situation gets worse, the repair layer may even fall off the substrate, resulting in a decreased quality of the color filter.